1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle, a control apparatus for the vehicle, and a control method for the vehicle in which lockup clutch release control for lowering a command pressure for a control oil pressure to release a lockup clutch and lockup clutch engagement control for raising the command pressure for the control oil pressure to engage the lockup clutch are performed. Also, the disclosure relates to an art of improving the running performance of a vehicle in making a transition to lockup clutch engagement control during lockup clutch release control in the vehicle, a control apparatus for the vehicle, and a control method for the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a control apparatus for a vehicular power transmission device. The vehicular power transmission device is equipped with a transmission, a fluid coupling that is provided between the transmission and a power source, and a lockup clutch that directly couples an input member and an output member of the fluid coupling to each other through the supply of a control oil pressure into a control oil chamber. In this vehicular power transmission device, the control apparatus performs lockup clutch release control for lowering a command pressure for the control oil pressure to release the lockup clutch. For instance, a control apparatus for a vehicular power transmission device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-14189 (JP 2009-14189 A) is such an example. The control apparatus for the vehicular power transmission device of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-14189 (JP 2009-14189 A) corrects a command pressure in starting lockup clutch release control to be performed subsequently, based on a difference between an actual time from the issuance of a command to perform lockup clutch release control to the actual start of release of a lockup clutch and a target time from the issuance of the command to perform lockup clutch release control to the actual start of release of the lockup clutch, in lockup clutch release control.